Of Dawn and Mercenaries
by Molly Renata
Summary: Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn one-shots. Fluff, drama and friendships await!
1. A Painful Suicide

_**Of Dawn and Mercenaries**_

Description: Basically a series of one-shot fanfiction with different couplings and friendships. The rating is going to stay pretty low, because it was written for a forum where sexual references are rather prohibited. However, some of the one-shots will contain blood, such as this first one, Pelleas/Micaiah, that I'm posting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, Intelligent Systems or Nintendo.

**abc -**A Painful Suicide-** cba**

"...Your Majesty, I can't do this!"

Never before had she felt like this. So many times, she had taken lives herself... many were innocent. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't do this. She held the knife in her hand; she had been ready to do the deed when something began to hold her back.

Something...

"Please, Micaiah. I beg of you. You must do this... it's for the sake of the country. If you don't... kill me, the entire country may die..."

"...Your Majesty..." She tried her hardest to hold back her tears. "I... don't know if I can... there might be another way..."

"We don't have the time to find out," the king said quietly. "Micaiah... if it's your feelings holding you back, then... I will hand the duty to someone else."

"...My... feelings...? But... but Your Majesty, I..."

He took her hand. "Please, don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes. I... truly admire your kind, loving spirit... that's why I wanted it to be you. But if you can't do it..."

"...Pelleas... I've made up my mind." She grasped his hand back, fighting off the tears. "...I will save Daein. Even if it means... killing you. I... I'm sorry... I couldn't do anything to prevent this."

"Don't worry about that now, Micaiah," he said. "...We will, someday, meet again, I assure you."

"Yes... Pelleas... my king..." she said quietly. "...I... love you."

"I love you too, Micaiah," he stated.

Leaning forward, in an attempt to calm her, he kissed her. Closing her eyes, she kissed back, pleased that she at least gave him his first kiss before he died. As she broke away, she gave him one last affectionate gaze.

"Please, Micaiah... do it now."

"Yes... Pelleas. I'll do it... for you... and for you alone."

She did the deed as swiftly and as painlessly as she could. He fell forward onto her, the last of his life draining out in the form of his blood, which stained her clothing. Dropping the knife, she laid him gently down on the floor.

"...Pelleas... I'll miss you."

**abcba**

Author's Note: ...Yeah, I derived the name from the MASH theme song. Go ahead, shoot me. xx It's 2:30 in the morning and I'm having trouble thinking of good names for chapters... I might end up changing things later on, though, so keep an eye out to make sure I'm not cheesebreath the whole way. ;d


	2. For What Is Right

_**Of Dawn and Mercenaries**_

Description: The second one in the series, this one isn't really a one-shot since it's two parts, so it's going to be a bit longer. The pairing is Zihark/Ilyana... because come on, what did you expect from me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Intelligent Systems or Nintendo. If you claim I do, Kaltzun Krusanda and his Storm Blade Ilkatzu will have something to say to you. (Note: I do, however, own Kaltzun Krusanda and the Storm Blade Ilkatzu. Well, the Storm Blade is his, but that's beside the point.)

**abc **-For What Is Right-** cba**

"...Ilyana?"

Everything seemed to fall silent. He stepped forward, seeing the girl sitting on a rock, a solemn expression on her face. He never would've thought he'd see _her_ again... considering he had heard that the merchant caravan she traveled with had joined up with the opposite side.

"..." Her response to his soft, yet surprised, tone was nothing but silence. Hearing nothing from her, he stepped closer, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, surprised by the gesture of kindness. "...Zihark?"

"Yes, it's me," he said. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. It's rather late to be out, though..."

"...Zihark... you're still fighting for Daein, aren't you?"

He nodded. "...Yes, I am. What of it?"

"That... that would make us... enemies, wouldn't it?" she said, frowning slightly. "I... don't want to be your enemy, Zihark. Yet... it seems... as if I am forced to be your enemy."

"Hah..." He laughed quietly, smiling at her. "Still the same old Ilyana, I guess. Say, didn't you say you were also from Daein?"

"Yes, I did," she replied.

"By blood, I'm a Daein, through and through," he said. "But my heart says otherwise. Ever since _she_ came along... I've always been partial to Gallia."

"Well, Zihark..." she said, giving him a hopeful gaze. "...We don't have to be enemies. Gallia is fighting alongside the Greil Mercenaries."

He grimaced. "...Well, that's a tough decision. I trust Micaiah, but she's been acting a little crazy lately, I think. Maybe I'll just go back to the mercenaries like I was doing all that time ago. Still, though... I think that Micaiah's doing the right thing, for some reason. I still have yet to learn why she's fighting Gallia and the Laguz Alliance so much."

"...Zihark..."

"Hey, now, it's not like I'm definitely going to stick with Daein," he said. "After all, the Greil Mercenaries are fighting for what I personally believe in. Besides, they have you on their side. That... really means a lot to me."

"Zihark, you can't be..."

"...Oh, yes, I'm telling the truth. Ilyana, you're not just another comrade or friend. You're something else entirely. Something... more special, I suppose." His tone quieted. "...You know, I always told everyone that I wasn't interested in getting married ever again, since I had some bad experience with my first girlfriend. Yet still... I feel like settling down somewhere, eventually. Ilyana... if both of us survive this war, do you think...?"

"...Zihark...?"

Before she knew it, she had been swept into his arms. "...I already know your answer, don't I? You'd be glad to get married to someone like me, right?"

"...Mm..." A light blush crossed her face as she clutched tightly to his shirt. "...I'm not sure yet. But... you do seem like a nice enough person..."

"I'll feed you," he said. "...Whenever I scrape together the money, that is."

"Zi...Zihark, you... you really will?" This suggestion filled her heart with joy. "...Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I... I can't very well refuse your offer, can I? Even if I tried... it'd be... very difficult... with a promise like that..."

"...Ilyana, I'll join up with you and the mercenaries again," he said. "Though... I don't think it'll be for the same reasons this time."

"...What... do you mean?"

He laughed. "Before, I was just interested in helping Gallia. Now, though, I feel like I have an obligation to protect you, too. I definitely don't want you to die before we can be wed."

"..." A gentle, shy smile was on her face. "...Yes, Zihark. Let's... look forward to our future... so that we may survive these terrible times. And... thank you... once again. You... you are far too kind to a person like me..."

"You really mean that, Ilyana?" He laughed quietly, smirking. "Everybody likes you. Come on, I told you that already. It's not just me. All your friends and comrades... they all think of you as a great companion too. Trust me. And if there's ever an obstacle you don't feel you can beat, just call on me."

"...Mm..."

**abc**

He sat in the corner, head hanging. He didn't want to imagine the pain he had just caused her. They had virtually proposed not too long ago, and already he had argued with her. It was only a minor disagreement, but still, he felt terrible.

"...Ilyana, I'm sorry."

She smiled, walking over to him. "It's okay, Zihark. I should be the one to apologize. I... provoked you."

"Are you sure?" he said sullenly. "...Are you sure it's really okay? I... I hurt your feelings there, didn't I?"

"Not one bit, Zihark..." she whispered, leaning close to him, placing her arms around him and her mouth beside his ear. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't anything serious. It was nothing to worry about. I don't hate you for it."

"...Hah, I suppose the Daein in me hasn't left completely," he said quietly. "...Still... if you ever meet Micaiah again, please don't kill her. I believe her cause is a good one as well."

"...I... never wanted to kill... anyone, really," she said. "...Zihark... I... didn't tell you this before, but... I really don't want to be... fighting this war. I'm... taking innocent lives when I do... I don't... want to do that. Every life I take... it could be another case... just like you and me... that person... he has a loved one somewhere... I really... don't want to leave them behind. I..." Tears began to form in her eyes as she huddled closer to him. "...I... I really hate killing... I... I don't want to kill... anyone... anymore!!"

"...Ilyana, settle down," he said, gently placing a hand over hers. "...It's true that you're killing people. But just think... if those innocent people are true believers, then they will go to an even better place. They will, someday, reunite with their loved ones... their spouses, their children... everyone."

"...Zihark, I..." Though she still couldn't hold back the tears, she seemed to be feeling a bit better. "...Yes... I'll... I'll pray for the soldiers I kill... for their souls to be given mercy upon. I... I'll... always believe... that there is something to save even those poor people from... the terrible fate they may share."

"Mm... Come closer, Ilyana. I don't like seeing you sad like that."

"...But... but I..."

He smiled, drawing her into a gentle embrace. "...Ilyana... you don't need to cry anymore. Please... don't cry. I... will never hurt your feelings again. I promise."

"...Zi...hark..." Her voice was quiet, mixed with a combination of happiness and sorrow. "...Yes... Zihark, I'll... always have you... always..." She leaned gently into his embrace, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. "...Always... I... I'll always... love you, Zihark..."

"...That's better..." he whispered, gently running his hand down her back. "...I love you too, Ilyana..."

"...Zihark, I..." She lifted her head, but only for a moment, to cast aside the ties in her hair and brush it down with her fingers. "...Have you ever... seen me like this?"

"Never, I... don't understand why you always have your hair tied like that. Why is that?"

"...If you see me with my hair down, and are not immediately chased off..." she said hesitantly. "...It means... I trust you. The reason I don't let it down in front of other people is because... I don't trust them enough... to truly see me."

"...I see," he said. "Well... if you let your hair down in private, with just me around... I suppose that confirms... your love for me."

"...Yes... it does... Zihark."

He smiled. "...Ilyana, if you don't wish to show the others your beautiful hair, then I will not mind... as long as you still show it to me. I would... truly love seeing your hair down while it's just... you and me."

"...Yes... only for you, Zihark. Only for you... I promise... I'll show you."

"...Thank you so much, my dear... I won't ever forget this. I promise."

She giggled softly, remembering a time not too long before. "You're welcome... my love..."

"Do you wish to sleep?" he asked. "...Surely it would be far better in my kind, loving arms."

"Mm... that... sounds wonderful," she replied. "...Please... let me sleep... in your arms."

Before she knew it, she had been swept up into his arms and laid in the same place that he always slept. She felt his gentle embrace, and closed her eyes blissfully... so glad she could be this close to him.

"...Zihark..."

He had a smile on his face. The comfort of resting close to her became reality for him as well. Sleep would come quickly for him... but he wanted to say her name one last time before he drifted off.

"...Ilyana..."

Her tiny body felt so warm and soft against his skin. To him, it was a dream come true... to cuddle with someone for the first time in forever. She, too, purred her contentment... everything about him, from his feel to his smell, was wonderful. Even if he left her, she would never forget the sweet, peaceful times she spent with him.

Nothing but silence was heard as they slept.

**abcba**

Author's Note: Yeah, a little dramatic. If you don't know the backstory of Zihark and Ilyana, please play the game :) And both of them, I don't just mean RD - after all, their tale begins in PoR. ;)


	3. The Sea Breeze and Sunset

_**Of Dawn and Mercenaries**_

Description: Just fluff, but a pairing you definitely don't see every day - Leonardo/Laura.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, Intelligent Systems or Nintendo. Sorry, no witty quotes this time.

**ab** -The Sea Breeze and Sunset- **ba**

The soft sounds of ocean breezes were heard. Though this town was quiet, he loved the place because it was the best place to go to look at the ocean.

"...Leonardo?"

He glanced back briefly, a smile on his face. She liked this town as well; she liked listening to the sounds of the sea and the wind. She stepped closer, standing beside him.

"Hello, Laura."

She smiled as well. Ever since she had found out that he, too, loved the ocean, she had been wanting to take him to all of the coastal towns. This one, however, was suggested to her by him.

"...Leonardo, it's so peaceful out here. So beautiful and peaceful. I'm... so glad that the war's over."

"Yes... me too."

She looked at him for a moment, embarrassed by his presence. He had grown a little taller, and his hair had grown out a little... she thought he was so handsome, with that golden-blond hair and those stormy gray-blue eyes. The way he stood regally overlooking the ocean made him look truly magnificent. It was no wonder women were so drawn to him.

"Leonardo?"

"...Yes? What is it?"

So polite and... beautiful! She smiled, a little excited to be speaking with him one-on-one for the first time in a long while. "Leonardo, I... I have a little something to tell you."

He nodded. "Please, do tell."

"...I really like you," she whispered, leaning close to his ear. "I know a lot of girls go after you, but... I think I should be yours."

"...Hah... Laura, please don't flatter me," he said. "But, I'll be honest... you're not a bad person either. Have you thought of... settling down someday? I mean, perhaps it isn't right for a priestess like you, but..."

She smiled. "...No, that's fine. If you truly wish to take it that far... I wouldn't mind..."

"Hm... I'll be honest, Laura," he said. "Of all the girls chasing after me, you were by far my favorite. Sweet, kind and delicate... yet you still were not afraid to fight when you had to."

"Then... will you really...?" A blush had crossed her face; she was happy and embarrassed at the same time. "...Oh, thank you so much, Leonardo...!"

A brilliant sparkle was in his eyes as he looked back at her, only slightly turning his head. She couldn't help but admire him... he was gorgeous, simply stunning. And to think... he had basically proposed to her! His next words made her overflow with joy...

"...Laura, I'll live with you. I'd be willing to marry you... if it's alright by your laws."

"Please, Leonardo, don't worry about that. I'll be just fine." She took his hand, holding it tightly. "...You know, I've always admired you. I always thought you were a splendid man. And... I don't think I'm the only one."

"...I knew you admired me," he said. "We've been friends ever since you first joined the Dawn Brigade... Edward and I, we truly thought you were a great companion. Had the Dawn Brigade stayed together, you surely would've made a splendid teammate."

"Yes, I still remember the first time I spoke with you two," she said, smiling. "...Edward may be a tad rough and rowdy, but I really don't mind. You're the one I'm really after..." she remarked with a wink.

"...Mm..." He looked back to the fading sun on the horizon. "Sunset over the ocean has always been one of my favorite things... would you like to watch it with me?"

"Yes... Leonardo... of course. It would be... my pleasure."

He was her idol. Everything about him was beyond beautiful. His hair seemed to meld with the wind as it blew; the sunset was reflected in his eyes like a mirror. She wondered, deep inside, why he liked the water so much. She felt almost as if he was one with nature.

"...Leonardo, I love you."

His hand strayed once again to hers, grasping it gently. "...I love you too, Laura."

**abcba**

Author's Note: Yes, I know, I know... I took it too fast. Way too fast. But I'm no good at developing relationships... and this was a oneshot, what do you expect? Geez. ;;

Anyway, yeah. This fic was inspired by Leonardo's Water affinity, Laura's Wind affinity and the Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles song "Overlooking the Great Ocean". Peachy, huh? And yes, all the girls do find Leonardo attractive - check out his ending. I honestly can't blame him for having so many fans!


	4. Sword Saints

_**Of Dawn and Mercenaries**_

Description: This is a pretty long one. The pairing is Zihark x Ilyana, but it goes over numerous Zihark friendships, the main one being with Edward. In case the first part didn't imply it enough, yes, all flashbacks (in italics) take place in part 4. Team setup is standard, Zihark is on Tibarn's team and Edward and Ilyana are on Micaiah's team. Other implied friendships are Zihark/Elincia and Zihark/Leonardo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Intelligent Systems or Nintendo. Anyone who accuses me of saying I do gets tornadowned.

**abc **-Sword Saints-** cba**

**aa**

_Every single fluid motion could be observed by the one who was watching him. No longer a mere swordmaster, he had become a true saint of blades. Every single thrust, slash and parry... they seemed to flow with his body like the wind and the waves._

_Sky-blue hair adorned his head; his robes were of the same color. The sword he bore was a simple training sword, but even it was beautifully decorated. His foe was a youth with short brown hair and robes of scarlet and crimson. It was nothing more than a friendly spar, but it had already attracted some attention._

_Finally admitting defeat, the youth backed off, panting. "...You got me today, Zihark. You win this time."_

"...Haah..." Evidently, the trueblade himself had become rather worn out. "...Yeah, I suppose so. Still, Edward... you're a vicious opponent when you want to be. I'm glad you're on my side!"  


_"...Hah!" The boy grinned. "You're still a lot better than me... though I bet if I took you on with Caladbolg, I'd definitely win!"_

_He closed his eyes. "...Next time, let's use real swords. If... we ever see each other again."_

_"I'll be looking forward to it," the youth commented. "And I'm sure we'll see each other again. You just keep fighting as hard as you can! If you don't live through this, I'll come back to get ya!"_

**aa**

That day had been clear and beautiful. Snow was falling on the ground, and had already blanketed the landscape with a sheet of glittering, reflective white. That had been their last spar... to this day, he wondered if his new-found rival was still alive.

"...Zihark, I..."

He suddenly became aware of a presence. He smiled, admiring the delicate little ring on her finger. "...Is there something the matter, Ilyana? If there is, then I will take care of it for you."

"You... were reminiscing, weren't you?" she said quietly. "I'm... sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"Please, don't worry about it," he replied. "...Is Erika asleep?"

She nodded. "Yes... I put her to bed..."

"...Alright, then, I'll tell you my problem," he said. "...It's Edward. I haven't seen him since... since before the whole mess with Ashera started. I've been sorely missing a sparring partner... but more than anything, I'm worried that he's..."

"Don't worry about that, Zihark," she said, smiling at him. "He's definitely still alive somewhere. If he has sword skills to match yours, I don't see how he wouldn't be alive today."

"Mm... still, it kind of worries me. I know I haven't asked this of you in a long time, but could you...?"

A light nod was her response. "...Of course. I'll... do anything you want."

**aa**

_However tight he clutched to the pegasus, he could hardly stay on. The queen of Crimea had been right... pegasi really didn't like men. Of course, another reason may have been because of the severe wound he had sustained..._

_A bloody gash had been carved across his shoulder, as well as numerous smaller cuts on other parts of his body. She had said that his wounds needed to be treated immediately, so she was taking him from the site of the battle. He didn't doubt her healing prowess either..._

_As he looked down, however hesitant he was, he saw and heard the sights and sounds of war. Not too far off, the king of hawks had engaged a pair of wyvern knights in an aerial dogfight. On the ground, the peculiar sounds of dark magic and the clashing of swords against spears indicated the king of Daein and the queen's bodyguard fighting their way through. He found it much easier to hold to the reins now... the pegasus had stopped thrashing and trying to throw him off._

_"...Queen Elincia, I..."_

"Please... Zihark, you mustn't speak. I need to get you to a safer place."

_Clutching the wound on his shoulder, he grimaced. His promise would be broken if he didn't live through this... but as excruciating as the pain was, he was about to give up. The promise of a better future was all that kept him going. Peeling his hand away only for a moment, he stared at his bloodied hand. Inwardly, he wondered why she couldn't have given him on-site treatment._

_He felt a sinking feeling, and realized immediately that he was descending. The pegasus landed gracefully in a quiet area not far from the battle, but far enough that it would be safe. She carried him off of the pegasus and onto the ground, laying him down and beginning first aid._

_"...Thank you, Queen Elincia. I... I'm truly unsure if I would've had any motivation to live any longer."  
_

_"Don't say things like that, Zihark. We all need you around. You're among our strongest... and besides, don't you have a vow to fulfill?"_

If he hadn't already lost so much blood, he would've blushed. "...Yes, I suppose you're correct." Quietly, in a voice that he hoped she would not hear, he said to himself, "...Ilyana... I'm coming for you. At the Tower of Guidance... I will surely be there by your side once again. Please, do not worry... I am still alive. I would never dream of leaving you behind... ever."

**aa**

"...Zihark, you were... trembling just now..."

"...I'm sorry, Ilyana. Think nothing of it. I'm just reminiscing."

"Zihark, did you... almost get killed on the battlefield?"

"Several times, actually. But one time, I was carried off by Queen Elincia... She saved my life. I owe her one."

"...Hah... I always did like her..."

He smiled, brushing a strand of her long, iridescent lavender hair aside. "Trust me... there's a lot to like about that woman."

**aa**

_No matter how far they traversed, the tower simply seemed endless. Every floor they came across was littered with enemies... and these enemies were only getting stronger as they ascended. They would stop to rest periodically, but that was it... they couldn't afford the time to waste on anything else._

_Only a small pack had actually come into the tower. He feared that his sparring companion had been left behind... but thought it was a foolish fear. He sat down, breathing a sigh of relief that they had finally reached a break point._

_"Zihark."_

Dressed in robes and armor of sky-blue was a young marksman who was standing above the resting trueblade. He kneeled, feeling as if he had an obligation to cheer up his elder.

_"...Yes, Leonardo?"_

"I merely thought... you'd like to talk to someone."

"Please, don't worry about it. You have to watch Laura's back, don't you? I'll be fine."

"She's okay right now," the boy said. "...She's resting. Soren is watching her."  


_"...Alright, then. I suppose I have a question of my own to ask you."_

_"Hm?"_

"...Is Edward... still alive?"

The bow-user frowned slightly. "...I'll be honest, I don't know. He kind of... ran off somewhere. But last I checked... yes, he was still alive. He went with my team. You know I never take my eyes off that boy. Sometimes he's as reckless as he is stupid."  


_"I get what you mean," the elder of the two said with a laugh. "Well, I'm glad to hear he's still alive. Wouldn't want him to die... he's a particularly close friend."_

"...Yes, I understand that. You... think of him as a little brother, don't you? I feel much the same way."

"You hit it right there. He's like that pesky little brother... but I still love him, because... he's like my family to me."  


_As he stood, the marksman's cape fluttered slightly. "...Well, I guess you'll be alright, now. I figured that'd be what you needed, a nice talk. And reassurance that your sparring partner was still alive."_

"...Yeah. I'll talk to you next time, Leonardo."

"See you, Zihark..."

**aa**

She lifted her head. She had heard a distinct noise from outside.

"...Zihark, I... hate to interrupt this, but... we have company."

"It's alright, Ilyana. We can snuggle later."

He stood, stepping outside the room, hand-in-hand with her. The knock on the door was heard again.

When he opened the door, he was surprised.

A robe of scarlet and a sword of beautifully inscribed gold were the first things he noticed. Though he could hardly recognize the young man who stood before him, he understood who it was soon enough. He had never before seen those greyish-emerald eyes on anyone else. Brown hair of the same length as his own was on the man's head, and one hand was sitting anxiously on his hip.

"...Hey, Zihark. It's been a while."

Impressed with how much the person's voice had changed, he remembered the time when he was fighting nothing but a boy. "...Yes, it has been a while... Edward."

**abcba**

Author's Note: Apparently, in the Japanese version of Radiant Dawn, the Trueblade class was translated as "Sword Saint". So that's where it came from. And if you don't want to think along that mindset, think Karel. ;)


	5. The Priest and the Princess

_**Of Dawn and Mercenaries**_

Description: Short, cute Rhys/Mia fluffishness. Nothing much to say here... except that there is a reference to bathing, and Mia being a tad on the frisky side.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo or Intelligent Systems. I already said it, so please don't ask again... at least not for this chapter.

**abc **-The Priest and the Princess-** cba**

Amazingly, the girl was standing there, not saying a word. Concerned for her, he stepped up to her, a gentle smile on his face.

"...Is there something wrong, Mia?"

"Mm... no, there's nothing wrong, Rhys," she replied, glancing back and smiling. "I was just admiring the beauty of the stream."

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" He stepped beside her, peering into the clear water. "...I love this stream... it's where I always bathe."

She blushed slightly. "...You bathe here?"

"Yes," he replied. "It's nice and secluded. No one ever comes here... except, as I've noticed, you."

Quietly, she looked at him. "...Um, Rhys..."

"Yes?"

"I... won't come here anymore. You need your privacy, don't you?"

"It would be nice, but..." He looked away, blushing slightly.

She smiled. "I promise I won't bother you. It's not very polite to interrupt on someone's bathing time."

"Thank you," he said. "...Mia... I have something I... wanted to tell you."

Perking up, she nodded. "Yes?"

"You know... how you would never leave my side... back during the Mad King's War? Why did you protect me so?"

"Rhys..." She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I did it because... I wanted to. I wanted you to be safe. I... wanted you to feel safe around me. It's because... y'know, I realized it then... I kinda like you."

"Hmm..." He nodded, reaching up a hand to lift hers off his shoulder. She was frightened by the gesture, but noticed how the smile never came off his face, and the way he held her hand in his. "...Mia, I... I know it's probably... not a good idea... but I kind of like you too."

"Don't worry about that," she said. "You're worried about your vow, aren't you? Well, I'm sure that there are priests somewhere that have been married. So when the time comes... you can't say no, Rhys. I won't let you..." she giggled.

"...Hah... yes, I understand that. I don't think I'd be able to resist. Not that I would mind..."

"Aww, you really mean that? You're so cute!"

"...Yes, I really mean it. I wouldn't mind getting married to you... even if it means fleeing my life as a priest."

"Please, Rhys. You're only getting married..."

"Hah... yes, I know. Still... it feels kind of overwhelming. That I actually like someone enough to marry them..."

Gently entwining her arm with his to pull him closer, she looked at him with a fond gaze. "I understand. You've probably never been in a relationship before... I'll help you along." Her tone changed. "...I'm sorry for pushing you on this though. I know it seems kind of sudden."

"...That's... just fine, Mia. Please, don't worry about it." As he looked back, she could see the happiness in his eyes. "I've always been fond of you... even when you pushed a sword on me. Deep inside, I knew you were a kind and caring soul. I... never would've wanted you to leave my side... I always... felt good when I was protected by you. I knew I was safe... when you protected me."

"Rhys..." She smiled cutely, grasping his hand tightly. "...You're such a romantic. Thank you so much."

"It... was nothing, Mia."

They stood there, hand in hand, gazing off into the distance. When the air had grown cold in the evening, they turned back to a warm home. This was one new memory that neither would forget.

**abcba**

Author's Note: ...Geez, I gotta practice writing drawn-out relationship fics. Feel free to criticize my lack of skills, I'm bad and I know it. xx

And I'm an avid supporter of the "priests should be able to marry" movement. I crack up whenever I see Saul and his pervertedness in Fuuin no Tsurugi... is that any indicator?

If you're having second thoughts about the name of this particular drabble, just remember that Mia isn't really a princess... I just couldn't think of another word to refer to her as... or something I could've changed Rhys' reference to. Geez, I suck so hard... ;;


	6. A New Outlook

_**Of Dawn and Mercenaries**_

Description: Now this one's probably going to surprise you a bit. Love triangle time: Pelleas/Micaiah/Sothe. I prefer Pelleas/Micaiah as a pairing, but unlike how I used to be I can actually tolerate Sothe/Micaiah - I just still don't like it very much because it's... too popular... and because I'm still in the firm belief that RD screwed around a bit with the canon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, Intelligent Systems, or Nintendo. If you claim I do, I have some Limburger cheese that I'd be perfectly willing to tape under your nose.

Another Disclaimer: I do not own anyone else mentioned in this series of fanfics. I promise. I'm just blabbing again.

**abc **-A New Outlook-** cba**

"...Your Majesty..."

The young man stood in the royal garden, only turning his head to listen to the words of his friend. With radiant silver hair blowing softly in the wind, she was a regal sight... and now that he knew the real reason behind her beauty, he decided he would accept beorc and laguz alike.

"Please, Micaiah. I'm not the king... you know that, right?"

"You may not be king by blood, but..." She stepped up to him, smiling. "...Please, don't forget... I still will always think of you as my king."

"Do away with formalities, please," he said quietly. "...I don't deserve them anymore."

"...But, Your Majesty..."

"I'm not the king. I would much rather usurp my position to someone like... you, who would be much more fit to rule a country. You were supposed to be the empress of Begnion, weren't you?"

"...P-Pelleas..." She hesitated, placing her arms around his neck. "...I'm sorry... you've been so depressed lately..."

"Would you be depressed if you found out that your entire existence was a lie, a fraud? You... can't even begin to imagine how I feel, Micaiah."

She closed her eyes, nestling her head against the back of his neck. "...I can feel the ebb and flow of your soul... I can feel your emotions clearer than ever now. You're sad... and it's because you think you're worthless, isn't it?"

"...That is correct," he said. "You... should've just killed me... back during the war..."

"I... I could never do that to a dear friend," she said. "...Pelleas... the reason I did so much for you was because... I believed in you..."

"Thank you..." he said quietly. "...Even though there was nothing to believe in... you still stuck by me. Micaiah... you are strong... stronger than I could ever hope to be."

Gently removing her arms from around his neck, he turned. "Micaiah... I also believed in you... as odd as it may sound. I couldn't even believe in myself... yet you were something else... something special... someone I could trust completely and utterly. My faith in you, that you would save Daein... was beyond merely faith. I _knew_ you could do it."

"...You believed in me..." she repeated slowly. "...But... why?"

"Can you feel it in my heart? Why I desired to be by your side? Why I believed in you so strongly?... To me, you weren't just the savior of Daein. You were someone entirely different..."

"...You loved me?"

He closed his eyes. "...Yes. I loved you. However, I knew it was an unrequited love... you were still by Sothe's side, no matter what happened. It seems futile to love someone who will not love you back."

"...Yes... I did love him," she said. "...However... in my own way, I also loved you. And... I still do... both of you."

"You... love us? Both of us?"

"Yes... I do."

He frowned. "...That is an impossible claim. You cannot love both of us... you must pick one or the other."

"Pelleas, you don't understand," she said. "...Why do you think I stuck by you even when Sothe protected me? Is it not possible for someone to love more than one person at once?"

"...Micaiah..."

"...Please, Pelleas... believe in me... like you always did. You always believed in me... through thick and thin... even when you didn't trust yourself. You think I just love Sothe... have I not proven enough to you that I love you?"

"Micaiah, I..."

"All those times... even before I knew about the blood pact, I fought for what _you_ believed in. Sothe didn't even agree with my claims... and yet, he and I, we fought for _you_... alongside each other. My affection for Sothe is very strong, but... more than anyone, I _believed_ in you. So please... please, don't... disappoint me..."

He stepped closer, putting his arms around her. "Micaiah, please don't cry. I understand now... you truly do wish for perfection... but I will not get in the way of your wish. Rather... I will assist you in achieving it."

"P-Pelleas..."

Leaning into his chest, she began to cry. He didn't want it; however, she couldn't hold it back. Though she let her emotions flow unchecked, it was only for a short time.

"...Micaiah... please. I can't stand to see you so sad. It was your wish that I not die... I kept on living, for you. I didn't want you to be sad..."

"Pelleas, I'm... I'm not crying because..."

"You were... for a time. I know now, though... now your tears are those of joy."

"...Pelleas..."

She lifted her head, looking at him. He looked back, a gentle smile on his face.

"...Micaiah? Do you accept the offer to take the throne in my place?"

"...Not in your place... alongside you."

"Mm... yes, I understand. But... what of Sothe?"

"Like he's always been... he can be my bodyguard... and closest friend."

"...Splendid idea, Micaiah... you are still the intelligent girl I grew to love."

"Thank you... my king."

"You're welcome... my queen."

**abcba**

Author's Note: The 'canon' ending for the second playthrough, if you don't kill Pelleas, is that he usurps his role as king of Daein and has Micaiah take his place. Obviously, if you kept the A support between Sothe and Micaiah for the entire game, they get married in the end... but I was thinking along different lines entirely. I know, it's weird, but screwing with canon is fun.

Also, a completely unrelated side note, but does anyone notice that according to the in-game face sprite, Ike is more muscular in RD than his father was? Just an odd observation, and more than likely me just seeing things. Other useless observations include... Zihark having longer hair, Ilyana looking considerably older, and one that's not really related to FE, but Raiden from Metal Gear Solid kind of resembles a blond version of Kingdom Hearts Riku/Zihark (I say this because Riku and Zihark look quite similar, and that was another resemblance I could've listed instead of Raiden, but Raiden is my new crush in spite of me probably never playing the game). And no, I'm not talking about cyberninja. D: Speaking of Riku, I also observed that Riku's Heartless form in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories reminds me very scarily of Barbatos from Tales of Destiny 2... I also keep hitting Caps Lock instead of Shift.

And yet another useless observation, I didn't even realize I'd typed "frim" instead of "from" until after I read the sentence over. Alright, now I'll shut up. Really.


End file.
